This invention relates in general to physical rehabilitation and, more particularly, to rehabilitation of a person's ankle, knee or hip following injury or debilitation. The invention also relates to rehabilitation to improve impaired balance, poor accommodation to uneven terrain and poor weight shifting as well as to achieve strengthening of the lower body extremities.